Almost Strangers
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Max and Allison break up, leaving Max in a pit of sadness. Will the arrival of a new friend bring Max out of his slump and eventually bring new happiness into Max's life? Read to find out! Max x OC! Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

Max can still see her text as he closes his eyes. Ever since he read that text, he's either been holding back tears or sobbing in his room.

He couldn't deal with the looks of pity his family gave him as they saw his lips quiver, eyes shining with unshed tears. It was an unspoken rule now in his house to not speak her name.

Max hadn't been out since she broke up with him. It's been two weeks and the sun hasn't reached his skin yet. The blinds were shut tight and the only light that reached him was from his lava lamp.

He couldn't figure out what he did wrong! He had been nothing but a gentleman - _at least_ _to her_ \- since they first started dating on game night. He had shown her his insecurities, his fears, the things he loved, and he had _almost_ revealed to her that he was a villain.

For the longest time, he thought they were soulmates. (He would never admit that to anyone else). She had shoved those thoughts right back at him when she had the audacity to dump him with a damn _text message._

He had loved her damn it! Or...did he? Max hated to think that in a way she was just comfortable to be with, because she wasn't! He fell for her and everything that she had to offer.

Max made his way upstairs, black sweats and ripped shirt baggy on his tired body. His now customary tissue box in one hand and his phone in the other. It was rare now that the boy didn't carry the two items. _Maybe she would call and ask for him to take her back._

Phoebe watched her brother from the kitchen, a sad expression on her face as he sat curled up on the couch, eyes bloodshot from hours of sobbing over his ex-girlfriend.

She hated to see him upset like this, not even her falling yesterday in school had made him laugh. He had walked right by her, his eyes covered with black sunglasses as he kept his head down.

When Max stood up again, Phoebe made the decision to take him out to cheer him up. "Max, take a shower and get dressed. I understand you're sad, but you need to go out and have some human interaction." She said firmly, cutting him off as he began to deny her offer. "I won't take no for an answer. I hate to see you like this, Max. You can't let yourself go like this..."

Seeing his sisters pained expression, Max sighed. One day out wouldn't be the end of the world, right? With a small nod, Max went down to his lair, thinking of how good it would feel to take a hot shower.

* * *

Max looked around the mall, his eyes surveying the large building filled with brightly colored stores. Phoebe was beside him, talking animatedly to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Before he could even realize what was going on, he could feel his chest burning, the stench of coffee reeking from his clothes.

He growled, his eyes ablaze. "Watch where you're going!" The voice gasped, their cheeks burning red. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Max looked up, his eyes softening as he looked into the deep green eyes of the boy standing in front of him. "Oh! It's fine, accidents happen, I guess." Max said with a chuckle, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

"I'm such a clutz, let me get you a new shirt." The boy said, embarrassed as he watched Max gaze at him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Max mumbled, turning to Phoebe and making a 'go away' motion in her direction. Phoebe stared open mouthed as she watched her brother walk away with this boy. She knew that look in his eyes and with that information, she knew the next couple weeks would be a wild ride.

* * *

"I'm Max, by the way." Max said smoothly, walking away from his sister as the mystery boy led him into a men's clothing store.

"I'm Reese." The green eyed boy said with a smile. "I'm really sorry about spilling coffee on your shirt. I was in a bit of a daze, a lot has been going on in my life this past couple of days."

"Mind talking to an almost stranger about it?" Max asked, picking up a cheap black t-shirt and heading up to the register. "Maybe we could get a slice of pizza?"

Reese smiled at Max as he took out a five dollar bill, handing it to the cashier and taking his change back. He handed Max the shirt, a smile on his face. "If it's not too much of a bother. I noticed you were here with someone though...?"

Max waved it off, rolling his eyes. "That's just my sister, Phoebe. She took me out of the house because I've been there ever since Alli-" Her name died on his lips as he looked down, taking a deep breath. He looked back up at Reese, a fake smile plastered on his face. "It's not a big deal, let's head to the food court."

Max walked out, leaving Reese to stare at him from behind. Maybe Max would eventually talk about it with him, but he was quick to notice that the name brought the other boy sadness. He didn't plan on bringing it up again anytime soon with Max. With that thought in mind, Reese ran to catch up with Max who was long gone from the store.

* * *

"So what's got you so down?" Max questioned as they sat down at a table, pizza slices in front of them.

"I came out to my parents a couple of days ago and they weren't very happy with the idea of me being gay." The green eyed boy said, avoiding Max's gaze as he felt tears gather in his eyes. He blinked them back and cleared his throat.

"They threatened to kick me out." Reese said with a shrug, his shoulders falling as he looked at his slice of pizza. "I've heard stories about parents kicking their kids out because they're gay, but I never thought my parents would do such a thing to me."

Max looked at Reese with a look of sympathy as he swallowed the piece of pizza in his mouth. "Damn, I'm sorry, Reese." He said with a frown, patting his newly acquired friend on the shoulder. "If they do end up kicking you out, which I hope they won't, you're more than welcome to stay with me. I know we just met, but I think we're going to be very good friends."

 _And for the first time since Allison dumped him, Max felt a small piece of hope tug on his heart._

* * *

 **Every time I say I'm done writing stories, I'm not done ha! Well, welcome to "Almost Strangers".**

 **I've never been an author that really forces people to review, but reviews are very much appreciated. The more reviews I receive, the more likely I am to finish a chapter considering they're great motivation.**

 **I refuse to hold chapters hostage for a certain number of reviews though.**

 **REVIEW and tell me what you thought! This will be a multi-chapter story and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Max met Reese and the Thunderman family noticed the obvious improvement in the resident super villain's mood. He had been laughing more and out of the house more often than when he had been dating Allison.

Most of this was because of Reese. Max and Reese would spend hours together watching movies, going to the mall, or just driving around in Reese's car.

Life proved to be going good for the two boys. They had gotten extremely close and Reese would spend many nights sleeping over at the Thunderman household.

Currently the two boys sat in Max's room, a movie playing on the screen. Max had his arm around Reese's shoulders as they faced the screen, a bowl of popcorn between them.

Max turned to look at Reese when he noticed the green eyed boy already looking at him. The latter turned away with a blush and Max chuckled at this. "What're you staring at?" At Reese's mumbled response, he raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't quite hear you, Reese!"

"You look cute today." Reese murmured, looking back up at Max.

"Are you saying I don't look cute everyday?" When Reese tried to scramble for an answer, Max let out a booming laugh, calming the other boys nerves.

Reese smacked the boy on the shoulder, a scowl clearly evident on his face. "That wasn't funny, Maximus. I take my compliment back."

Max sobered up, but the smile never left his face. "Come on, you can stay mad at me. Maybe this will fix it." Max impulsively leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Reese's lips.

Both boys froze, wide eyed as Max pulled away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Max stumbled to say. Before he could say anything else, a small kiss was pressed against Max's now quiet lips.

"You're forgiven." Reese said simply, turning back to the movie. The shameless flirting between the two of them had been going on for quite a bit of time now.

* * *

 _Max and Reese sat at the dining room table in the Thunderman's kitchen, eating ice cream. The two had just gotten back from the ice cream parlor after deciding to eat it when they came back._

 _Max moaned at the taste of his ice cream, scooping some onto his spoon and bringing the spoon to Reese's mouth. "Reese, you gotta try this. This is the best ice cream ever created."_

 _Reese raised an eyebrow, scooping some of his own ice cream onto a spoon. "Excuse me, but that's not possible. Especially if mine is the greatest." He raised his own spoon to Max's mouth._

 _"Alright, we'll try them on three." The two boys counted down, arms laced as each other's spoons were lifted to their mouths. On three the two boys took the spoonful of ice cream into their mouths and moaned at the taste._

 _"This-this is the greatest thing I've ever tasted." They both said at the same time. After playfully arguing for about three minutes, Max took notice of the ice cream on Reese's bottom lip._

 _"You've got some ice cream...right here." Max said, slowly bringing his thumb across the other boy's bottom lip. Reese held his breath as Max's fingers grazed his lips. The two boys held eye contact, neither moving from this intimate encounter._

 _As the front door slammed open, the two boys jumped apart, looking down at their respective bowls of ice cream; but not before stealing one more smiling glance at each other._

* * *

Max stared at Reese as the boy turned back to the movie so easily after kissing him. A million thoughts were currently running through Max's head, but there was only one that made sense.

Max leaned down, pressing a soft and slow kiss onto Reese's unsuspecting lips. The latter gasped, remaining unresponsive for a few moments before he finally kissed Max back.

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Reese tasted like honey and popcorn and Max had decided that that was his favorite thing. The two pulled away, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Reese, I-I don't know what to say." Reese cut Max off, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Chill out, Max. How about you take some time to figure out what this is and meet me at the park. I'll be there until 7:00. " Before Max could speak up, Reese had already left.

Max sat on his bed alone, thinking about all of the events in the past month when his phone rang. Max looked at the caller ID and gasped as Allison's name lit up the screen.

"Allison?"

"Max, we need to talk."

* * *

Reese sat at the park and checked his watch. It was currently 6:45 and by now he figured that Max wasn't coming. Maybe the whole idea of their relationship was far fetched.

As someone sat on the seat next to his, he looked over; It was Max.

"Have you thought about it?" Reese asked softly, looking down at the mulch beneath his feet.

"Allison called me. She asked me if we could get back together." Max said slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I hope we can still be friends, Max." Reese said briskly, standing up to leave. Before he could get too far though, Max grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I told her no. I told her I had met someone else and that I couldn't do that to them." He said gently. "She gave me all these promises of a better us and how she would never leave me again, but when I was thinking about what happiness was to me, all I could think about was you."

Reese sat down again, looking over at Max. "So what does this mean for us? Do you need more time to get over her? I can totally understand that. I really do want to be with you, Max and I will wait for you."

Max smiled and pressed a kiss to Reese's lips. "I would love it if you would be my boyfriend." He said gently.

Reese laughed and nodded, pressing another small kiss against Max's lips. The two boys stayed there; Max holding Reese tightly against him as they watched the sun go down _together._

* * *

 **Do not panic. This is NOT the end of this story! With Max and Reese together now, it opens a lot of doors for other things.**

 **I loved the positive reviews on the story! Thank you guys so much and keep it up! They motivated me to write out this chapter so quickly!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think! A picture of Reese has been posted on my IG: Unaveragewriterfreak**

 **-Unaveragewriterfreak**


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Reese sat cuddling on Reese's bed, the door shut and locked tightly behind them. At this current moment in time, Reese's parents believed Max was his new friend from "church camp" who would "put him on the path to a better life".

Max laid his head on Reese's chest, pressing soft kisses to the exposed skin on his shirtless boyfriend. He traced circles on the clean canvas, his whole body relaxed.

"Max?"

Max hummed in response, pressing butterfly kisses to Reese's chest.

"Are you going to tell your parents about us?" Reese asked softly, looking down at his boyfriend who was currently ignoring him in favor of kissing him. "Max!"

Max huffed and sat up, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell them tonight alright? I'm just worried that they won't approve." He said softly, looking down.

"Max, they'll love you regardless. Your parents are much better than mine. They'll accept you and love you no matter what." Reese grabbed the other boy in a hug, holding him tight against his chest.

Max felt himself melt against his boyfriend, holding him tightly. He hoped that Reese was right and that everything would work out. There was no option for failure in this situation.

* * *

Max stood in front of his family, shaking internally as he watched them watch him with concern.

"Max, what's going on? What did you do?" Barb asked with concern and underlying anger in her voice.

Max waved her off, closing his eyes tightly before eyeing his family again. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just-I need to tell you guys something."

"You can tell us anything, Max." Barb said softly, staring up at her son with now soft eyes.

"I'm surprised Reese isn't here with you. I would've figured your best buddy would be here to give you some support." Hank said jokingly.

"Actually," Max said with a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Reese is what I wanted to talk to you guys about." At his family's silence, he continued. "I know this may be hard for you guys to hear, but I just have to say it."

"Come on, Max, just tell us. You're scaring me." Barb watched her son, praying that it wasn't something bad.

 _"I'm dating Reese."_ Max rushed out, feeling his throat tighten with tears at his family's silence.

"S-so you're...gay?" Phoebe asked slowly, a confused tone in her voice.

"I prefer bisexual. I like guys and girls." Max said slowly. He watched as his mother stood up. He held in a breath as he watched her walk over to him and released it as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"We'll always love you, sweetie. No matter what." At these words, the rest of his family crowded around him, showering him with affection. One person was missing though and as Max looked up, he saw his father sitting down, head in his hands.

Max broke away from his family, slowly walking towards his father "Dad...?"

"Get out." Hank said quietly, his tone mixing between disappointment and anger.

Max was stunned in his place, mouth hanging open as he felt tears gather in his eyes. "W-What? What do you mean get out?"

"What I mean is get out of the house and don't come back until you're over this ridiculous phase." Hank stood up, walking upstairs and slamming his door loudly behind him.

Max felt himself breaking down, bottom lip quivering as he watched his father walk away, his words sinking in.

Barb took hold of her son, rubbing his back softly. "He-He didn't mean it, baby. He'll be over it in the morning."

"N-No. He meant every word he just said. Reese promised it would be fine, he promised you guys would still love me regardless." Max said, his voice cracking as sharp tears fell onto his red cheeks.

"We do love you, Maxy! Your father just needs time."

"Well, he can have all the time he wants, I'm leaving." Max muttered, rushing down the stairs and grabbing his backpack. He shoved random clothes in the bag, his vision blurring from tears no matter how hard he tried to wipe them away.

His bag filled with essential items and with one last glance around his room, Max rushed back upstairs and out of the house, ignoring the calls of his family behind him.

* * *

Max sat at the park, his belongings resting on his shoulders as he stared down at the phone in his hand. _"Would he be annoyed if I called him?"_ Max thought to himself, feeling fresh tears come to his eyes as he thought of the day's events over again. As Max pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear, he felt his bottom lip shake and by the time Reese picked up the phone three rings later, Max was sobbing.

"Reese, can you please come get me? I'm at the park." He asked, his voice cracking through his sobs.

"I'll be there in five minutes." The dial tone rang as Max hung up and laid his head on the table, quietly sobbing into his arms.

Max felt someone take hold of him a few minutes later and let out a small scream. When he looked up and saw Reese, he grabbed onto the boy tightly, bringing him down to his level and crying into his chest.

"Y-You said they would love me regardless. My father hates me now and I have nowhere to go. I can't even stay at your place because your parents will want to know what's up and I can't think of any good lies right now." Max mumbled sadly as Reese wiped his tears.

"Why don't you stay with Oyster? I'm sure he wouldn't mind and he seems like a pretty understanding dude." Reese said softly, rubbing Max's back.

"Oyster's out of town for the next few days." Max looked down dejectedly, a feeling of unwantedness rushing over him.

Reese thought for a moment before helping Max up and away from the picnic table. He walked them over to his car and helped Max in before getting in on the other side and starting the car. "Where are we going?" Max asked miserably, looking over at Reese.

"We're going away for a while, just you and me. We can run away together." Reese said softly, taking Max's hand in his own and pressing a small kiss to his lips.

 _"I would like that."_

* * *

 **Hey! Welcome to the next chapter! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far and I LOVE your suggestions! The idea for this chapter actually came from a suggestion so keep them coming! I take in account your suggestions to make a better story for you to read!**

 **REVIEW! Reviews are my motivation and you guys are just the greatest about them!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Unaveragewriterfreak**


	4. Chapter 4

Max sat on the motel bed, his phone in his hand. His mother had called him at least 30 times since he had left two days ago.

Reese had left to go get them dinner thirty minutes ago and was due back anytime now. Max had cried when they first arrived and had been pretty tearful ever since. He never thought his parents would do such a thing to him and it hurt even more that it had been his father to kick him out.

Reese walked in, a bag of takeout in his hands. "Hey, babe. How are you doing?" He asked softly, setting the bag on the dresser and taking a seat next to Max.

"Reese, I wanna go home. I want to be back with my parents and I want my father to actually love me." Max said tearfully, wrapping his arms around Reese's shoulders.

"We can go back anytime you want, Max, you know that."

"I know. I'm just not ready for the hate, y'know? I just want to be loved." Max said softly, closing his eyes as more tears escaped.

"Why don't we head back tomorrow morning? That way we can eat, get all packed and we'll be on our way at dawn?"

Max nodded, roughly wiping his eyes. Maybe things would turn out better this time.

* * *

The next morning, the boys left the motel at sunrise. Reese sent his parents a message to meet him at the Thunderman's house in a couple of hours. It was 8 a.m. when the couple arrived back at Max's house and both boys were hesitant about heading inside.

They sat in the car, solemn expressions on their faces. A black car pulled up behind them and the two boys decided that they would go in. They stepped out of the vehicle and were greeted by a warm embrace from Reese's parents.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Max! When Reese said you two were going on a two day church event, I just couldn't say no!" Reese's mother gleamed, holding the boy at arms length. "I'm so glad you've introduced Reese to the _right_ path of God."

"You won't be saying that for long." Max mumbled, looking down.

"What was that, Max?"

"Nothing." Max rushed to say, his head snapping up as he gave the woman a smile. "Let's head inside shall we?"

Max ushered the family to the door, pulling it open and watching in disdain as they walked in with gleeful expressions.

Reese hung back and took Max's hand, squeezing it softly in reassurance. The two boys knew this would be only one of the trials and tribulations of their newfound relationship.

The two boys slowly walked in to see their families conversing quietly. Max cleared his throat and watched as everybody turned to look at him.

"I have a confession to make." Max said, taking a deep breath. "Reese and I weren't at church camp this weekend. We ran away to some sleazy motel after my father kicked me out."

"Why would your father kick you out, son? You're such a good kid." Reese's father said with a frown.

"I'm...gay." Max said slowly and softly. "And I'm dating your son."

Reese's parents stared wide-eyed at the two boys, finally noticing their intertwined fingers. It was silent for a moment before Reese's parents burst out laughing, almost collapsing in their fit of laughter.

As they noticed the two boys making no motion to laugh along with them, they slowly stopped, their expressions turning into ones of anger.

 _"Are you kidding me!?"_ Reese's father shouted, shocking Max's family and the two boys. "You can't date! It's wrong, it's a sin!" The man fumed.

"I completely agree." Hank said, standing up and walking over to Reese's parents.

"It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." Reese's mother spewed, her words filled with venom as Max watched his father agree with her.

"You're both going to burn in hell for your sins! Maybe a good beating will set you on the right path if God can't seem to get through to you." Reese's father hissed, his eyes showing clear disgust.

"Don't you think that's a little too far?" Hank asked, eyebrows raised as he realized the man's intentions.

"Nonsense. A good beating can cure anyone of this _disease_."

"I wouldn't call it a disease." Hank said with a frown, realization slowly coming to him. "It's not like it's a choice. They're just born that way."

"That's absurd! No one is born gay! It's a choice, a _sin_. I thought we had raised Reese better than this, but no, apparently not." Reese's mother said with obvious disgust.

"I've had enough of this!" Hank said, his body filled with anger. "It's taken my son being missing and _you people_ to realize that my son is still my son. You won't touch him or Reese!"

"Being gay isn't a choice," Hank said with anger obvious in his voice. "It isn't some type of disease that God gave anyone! These boys were born like that and they have so many great things to share with the world. You just said Max was a good kid! Why should their sexuality change your opinion?" Hank finished softly.

"Well obviously you people hate the good Lord." Reese's mother said briskly, obvious anger in her tone as she walked over and grabbed Reese's arm roughly. "We'll be going then."

Max grabbed Reese, holding him tight. "I won't let you take him! If you do, who knows what condition you'll leave him in." He whimpered, holding onto his boyfriends arm tightly.

Reese's father angrily pushed Max down, ignoring his own sons struggle against his mother. "Don't touch my son with your _faggot hands._ " The man said.

He was soon met with a fist to the face as Hank hit him. "Don't you _ever_ touch my son again!" He growled out. Barb had rushed over to check on Max, whose arm was now sporting a purple bruise from its connection with the table.

Hank took Reese from his mother's grasp and watched as the boy ran over to Max, holding him tightly as Max cried against his chest.

"You can get your son when a court official tells you that you can have him back. Now _get out of my house._ " Hank growled out.

"Don't bother coming back for your stuff, it'll be burned to get rid of the sick disease you've brought to our family." Reese's parents stormed out, slamming the door behind them.

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, Reese rocking Max back and forth as he cried in his arms.

"Max, I know I said some ugly things to you and while it may take some getting used to, I'm willing to try for you." Hank said quietly.

Max stood up shakily, holding out a hand to his father. Hank took it, shaking it softly. "We're not fixed, but I can work on forgiving you." Max said quietly.

 _"That's all I ask for."_

* * *

Max and Reese sat nestled under Max's blankets, contemplative looks on their faces.

"I'm glad your dad is coming around. And he also let me stay here, so it's not all that bad, Max." Reese said, trying unsuccessfully to cheer Max up.

Max let out a sigh, nuzzling himself into the crook of Reese's neck. "I guess so, I just feel like the whole world is against us, you know? I'm sporting bruises to prove it." Max mumbled, eyes closing in distress.

"Max, look at me, okay? We're going to get through this, surely the kids at school will be more supportive than our parents." As Max opened his mouth to interrupt, Reese shushed him with a kiss.

 _"There's nothing they can do that we're not ready for."_

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Almost Strangers"!**

 **Now that school has started, my updates won't be as frequent. I started this story in the summer with a lot of free time and now I barely have time to get home and eat dinner.**

 **Please be understanding of this! I write and finish chapters whenever I get a chance!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW. REVIEWS get me motivated!**

 **-Unaveragewriterfreak**


	5. Chapter 5

Max listened to Reese's breathing, cuddled up to the boy as he slept. The brown eyed boy had been hoping sleep would consume him for a little over three hours and as he looked over to the clock, he knew there was no way he would be able to function tomorrow.

Heaving a sigh, Max untangled himself from his boyfriend, shuffling out of his room and upstairs, hoping maybe a warm cup of milk could help him fall asleep.

As he pressed start on the microwave, he heard a quiet voice behind him call his name. The teen jumped, one hand on his chest as he turned around. Max sighed in relief though as he saw his twins face.

"You scared the hell out of me, Phoebe." Max rolled his eyes, grabbing his warm cup of milk from the microwave and taking a seat in a chair by the island. "What are you even doing up?"

Phoebe walked towards him, sitting in the chair next to his own. "I couldn't sleep, there's been too much going on these past few days." She traced a small pattern on the counter, her eyes not leaving the cool marble.

Max sighed sympathetically and pat his sister on the back. "I know I brought a lot of stress on everyone and I really am sorry about that."

His twin sighed, shaking her head as she took in a shaky breath. "No, it's not that. It's just...everything, you know?" She took in a deep breath, looking over at him as her eyes swam with unshed tears. "I thought I was pregnant a few days ago."

Max gaped at his sister, hoping he hadn't heard her words correctly. "Are-Are you...? Are you pregnant, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shook her head frantically at his words, sniffling quietly. "No, I thought I was though and all I could think about was that if Dad would kick you out because you're gay, what would stop him from disowning me for getting pregnant at sixteen?"

Max watched as his sisters bottom lip quivered, a silent sob falling from her lips. Max pulled her close, milk long forgotten as he held her and shushed her quietly.

"You're not, okay? You're not and you're still here, Pheebs. I wouldn't let him do that to you." The young villain murmured, rubbing her back in a comforting motion.

Max cradled his sister, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, as he carried her back up to her room, laying her down under her covers and tucking her in.

As he made his way downstairs to his own bedroom, he hoped that after his stressful encounters and his sister's issues that school would be less eventful.

Max didn't know how wrong he could've been about that.

* * *

One shove. Two and then three. Max felt his body being pushed, but wanted nothing more than to let the sleep he had finally found consume him.

"Max, come on, you gotta get ready for school." Reese was shaking his boyfriend's body, hoping that it wouldn't always be so difficult to wake him.

Max felt something warm and plump press against his lips and smiled, pulling the body on top of him as he opened his eyes. "If you wake me up like that more often, I'd be happy to get up."

Reese laughed and Max grinned at the sound, knowing it was now one of his favorites.

"Come on, Max, education doesn't learn itself."

* * *

The two boys walked into school hand-in-hand, Reese and Phoebe wrapped up in a conversation about something Max hadn't bothered trying to keep up with. He was too busy looking around, noticing the stares lingering at his and Reese's intertwined fingers.

The warning bell sounded and students began to make their way to their first period class.

"I'll see you two later and Max? Thank you for last night." Phoebe said, shooting him a soft smile as she squeezed his shoulder and walked off to her first period.

"Come on, Reese, I'll walk you to class." Max wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder and led him to his first period.

Reese lingered at the entrance, pressing a soft kiss to Max's lips. Max smiled at the sign of affection and pulled away, placing another small peck on his lips before he turned and walked off to his first period.

The young villain in training smiled as he walked into his first period, pressing his fingers to his lips.

As the bell rang, the lesson began and Max could feel himself getting more and more exhausted through it.

As quickly as the lesson began it had ended, leaving him to head to his next and most hated class; Gym.

Max sighed as he pulled off his shirt in the locker room, throwing it in his locker as he grabbed his gym shirt.

Just as quickly as his fingers could escape from inside the void of his locker, the cool metal was slammed shut. Max jumped and turned around to see none other than Nate, Allison's former costar.

"What can I do to help you, Nate?" He rolled his eyes as he tugged on his shirt, adjusting his gym shorts as he sat on the bench to tie his gym shoes.

"Just wondering when they decided to let faggots hang out in the locker room." Max whipped his head around, an enraged look on his face. "Hey, I'm just saying Maxy, we wouldn't want you ogling us as we change."

Max stood up, a ferocious look in his eye as he stood over the drama star. "Listen, Nate," He spit the boys name out, his voice filled with venom and malice. "First of all, do not call me Maxy. Second of all, why would I want to look at your pinky sized junk anyway?"

A chorus of "ooo's" seeped around the locker room as Nate and Max stared down at each other, hate evident in their eyes.

"Why don't you shut your trap, Thunderman? I heard your dad kicked you out this weekend, seems like your family didn't want you either."

Max scoffed and began to walk away, knowing that his family wouldn't be happy if he got suspended.

"You're just gonna walk away, huh? Well maybe I'll have this little chat with your fairy boyfriend instead."

Stopping in his tracks, Max took one even breath and then another before turning around and trekking back over to Nate, who looked at him with a victorious grin.

The grin faded soon as Max slammed a strong right hook into the boy's face, a loud crack going through the locker room as Nate fell to the ground, blood spurting from his nose.

"You broke my nose, you freak!"

Max shrugged, an evil smirk falling onto his features. "I guess you should watch who you're talking to then." And with that, Max walked out of the locker room.

* * *

The Thundermans sat quietly around the dinner table that night, the only sounds being emitted were the gentle scrapes of cutlery against dinnerware.

"So, you broke that kid's nose, huh?" Phoebe looked over at her brother, the family awaiting his response as they too had wanted to ask that question.

"Yup, broken as broken can be. He shouldn't have been bad mouthing my boyfriend and I." Max said bluntly, finishing his food as Reese stood up, taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink.

Max and Reese left to go down to Max's lair and the Thundermans watched, seeing how protective the teen villain was of his boyfriend.

They had no clue what wild ride they were in for.

* * *

"You didn't have to break his nose, Max." The two boys had been kissing, Reese straddling Max's waist, shirts lost somewhere on the floor when Reese had brought up the subject.

"I know I didn't have to, but I'm not going to stand around and let people talk crap about our relationship. We've been put through enough hate to last our whole lives." Max let his hands settle on Reese's bare lower back, tracing small circles on the boy's skin.

Reese seemed content with Max's answer as he leaned down, pressing another soft kiss to Max's lips, enamored with the boys beauty.

"Max?" The boy pulled away, looking up at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you." Max's breath hitched as his boyfriends words reached his ears.

 _"I-I love you too Reese."_

* * *

 **Review! Reviews keep a writer motivated!**

-Unaveragewriterfreak


End file.
